


Unexpected

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The brunette's mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed as her eyes took him in. The sight of him standing before her in just a towel with water droplets glistening all over his upper body had her unconsciously licking her lips. She definitely hadn't been expecting this greeting.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little while after my previous fic **“Restless”** and it's another submission in **The October Writing Challenge**.
> 
> * * *

“I'm coming, I'm coming” he called out as the knocking grew louder and louder. When, a few seconds later, he saw exactly who it was who had been pounding on the front door of his apartment he failed to hide his surprise. “Skye? What are you doing here? Actually, scratch that. The better question is how'd you know where I live?” 

The brunette's mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed as her eyes took him in. The sight of him standing before her in just a towel with water droplets glistening all over his upper body had her unconsciously licking her lips. She definitely hadn't been expecting this greeting. 

“Skye?”

“Huh?”

“What are you doing here?” As he waited for her response, he took the opportunity to check her out. The black leather, button-up vest she wore pushed her breasts up and together while the short denim skirt gave him a great view of her legs. Her make-up was dark and smoky and her hair was a tumble of loose curls that made it appear as if she'd just gotten out of bed. 

“Can I come in?” Skye asked, feeling the heat of his perusal and doing her best to not let it show. 

Ward took a step back and allowed her to enter before closing the door. “So,” he said, giving himself a mental shake and forcing himself to ignore how hot she looked. “You going to tell me what you're doing here?”

“I-I want to go dancing,” she blurted out. 

“Okay,” he replied, shaking his head still somewhat confused. “I'm not stopping you.”

“I want you to come with me.”

Ward laughed but the serious, not to mention determined, expression she wore quickly had it fading. “You're not serious?”

“Oh, but I am.” The corner of her mouth curved upwards into a smirk. 

Running a hand through his hair which was still wet, he was suddenly reminded of the fact he was still standing in front with just a towel covering his modesty. “I'm going to get dressed so—”

“Make myself at home?” Skye finished for him. 

“Don't touch anything,” he said, pointing his finger at her. 

She laughed as he left the room, her gaze fixed on his retreating form until he was out of sight. Wandering through the living room, she liked what she saw. You could definitely tell it was a guy's apartment but it wasn't the bachelor pad she'd imagined it would looked like. Despite the knowledge that he most likely didn't spend a great deal of time here, it still had a homely feel to it. 

Skye felt his presence the moment he walked back into the room and she had to admit he looked good in his black jeans and white T-shirt. Really good. “I, uh... I like your place.”

“Thanks. I'll bet you thought it'd be all black leather and chrome.”

“Something like that,” she said, smiling. 

The semi-awkward silence was broken when he asked, “You want a drink?”

Skye nodded. “Sure, I'll take a beer if you've got it.” 

Walking into his kitchen, Ward grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge but he didn't return to the living room straight-away. As seemed to always be the case when he was in close proximity to Skye, he felt tense and on edge. He hadn't told her where he lived but he figured it would be easy for someone with her computer skills to track him down. After the last case the team had worked, the weekend furlough was a welcome one and he'd planned on doing nothing more than catching up on sleep and ordering in dinner from his favorite pizza place. 

He closed his eyes briefly as he leaned against a cupboard. When he opened them Skye was standing directly in front of him. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice low. 

“I came to see what was taking so long with my drink,” she told him. 

“I think you know that's not what I meant.”

“Yeah., I know.”

“So?”

“So... I was planning on hitting a club tonight and I thought it might be fun if you came with me.”

“Fun to watch me make an ass of myself, you mean.”

“Maybe,” she quipped. “C'mon, Agent Ward, live a little. I know you've traveled all around the globe but have you ever actually cut loose and enjoyed yourself?”

“My job,” he informed her curtly, “isn't to have fun.”

Skye raised her hands in surrender. “I know, okay. I know what you do is important and I'm not trying to make light of it. It's just... all work and no play makes you—”

“Kind of a drag?” he interrupted, a half-smile tugging at his lips. 

“I wouldn't go that far,” she teased back. Her fingers burned with the need to touch him and she finally gave in to her desire and smoothed her palms over his T-shirt clad chest. Since the night she'd launched herself into his lap and kissed him, they had indulged in a few hot and heavy after hours make-out sessions which always left her aching and wanting more. This was the first full weekend off they'd had since she had joined the team and the thought of going 48 hours without seeing him had her feeling off-kilter. 

“Skye?”

She could hear the lust in his voice and she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. “Grant,” she whispered. Using his first name was such a rarity that it felt almost foreign. 

“You shouldn't be here,” he warned. His traitorous hands settled on her hips where, after a moment or two, they slid around to rest in the small of her back.

“I know.” Pushing herself up onto her toes, she brushed her lips over his before retreating. 

Ward cupped her face and brought her in close again, leaning his forehead against hers. “Why did you really come here tonight?”

Slipping her fingers under his T-shirt, Skye reveled in the feel of his warm skin; her eyes falling shut as images of her touching him all over filtered through her mind. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she finally admitted, “I-I wanted to see you. Bad.”

That was all he needed to hear and he suddenly crushed his lips against her own. He savored the strangled gasp that tore from her throat and kissed her harder. When the need for air became an issue, he broke the kiss and buried his face into the crook of her shoulder; the blunt edge of his teeth nipping the skin at the base of her neck. He wanted to mark her... to brand her as his but, in the back of his mind, he was well aware that once they were back on the bus it would inevitably raise questions neither of them would want to answer. Not that he would necessarily be the first person they'd think of as the culprit. 

“I love the way you kiss me,” Skye murmured. Her fingernails scratched along Ward's scalp and down the back of his neck and she smiled at how that little action made him shiver. 

“Are you sure ab—”

“Yes,” she interjected, knowing what he was going to say. “I want this... I want you.” Taking a step back, she kept her eyes locked on his as she began popping the buttons on her vest and once it was completely undone, she let the garment slide from her petite frame and onto the floor. Watching him watching her, she silently prayed that he wouldn't reject her. She knew he thought her to be sassy and over-confident at the best of times but he'd been the first person she had confided in about her past so her vulnerability wasn't a secret to him. 

“Ward?” His silence unnerved her and she was just about to cover herself with her arm when he stopped her. 

“Don't.” 

Skye breathed a sigh of relief at hearing him speak, even if it was just a single word. 

Closing the gap between them, Ward ran his hands up and down her bare back and lowering his head, he touched his lips to hers. “You're beautiful, you know that,” he told her. He felt her skin grow even hotter upon hearing his words. Taking her hand in his, he led her out of the kitchen and past the living room until he arrived at the doorway of his bedroom. There was a brief moment of hesitation but a quick squeeze of her fingers gave him the reassurance he needed to cross over the threshold. 

In her dreams, which had become more frequent in recent days, she'd pictured their first time together being fast, furious and frantic but the reality was so different... and so much better. They undressed each other slowly, his mouth repeatedly finding hers before finally moving south to capture a nipple between his lips. When he lifted her up, her legs had automatically wrapped around his waist and she'd held onto him tightly as he laid her down upon his bed; a blissful sigh filling the air as the entire length of his body deliciously rubbed against hers. 

He kissed, licked and nibbled her entire body and by the time he entered her she was delirious with pleasure. Her inner thighs squeezed his hips tightly as he slid in and out of her in a rhythm as old as time while the heels of her feet pressed into his buttocks, urging him on. She speared her fingers through his thick hair before inching them down to splay in the center of his back. 

“You feel so good,” Ward whispered into her ear, grazing the lobe with his teeth. 

“Uh huh... you do, too.” Skye mewled happily when she felt his calloused thumb begin strumming her clit and she knew it wouldn't take much more to have her shattering into a million pieces. The way he was looking at her... like he wanted to devour her whole, sent her temperature soaring and caused her moans to become even louder. “Please...”

The tingling in the base of his spine was proof enough that he was close to careening over the proverbial edge and so he doubled his efforts, wanting her to come with him. He sped up his thrusts while his fingers plucked at her tight nipples in turn. A slight shift in position meant his pubic bone now pressed and rubbed against her clit. He kissed his way up her throat until his mouth hovered over hers and when she parted her lips, he slipped his tongue between them to tangle wetly with her own. 

A surge of an emotion he was unable or unwilling to name washed over him when her scream vibrated through his entire being as she suddenly orgasmed. 

The seductive fluttering of her sheath around his cock pushed him closer and closer towards his climax. His body tightened and he chanted her name as he spilled himself deep inside of her. 

Loosening her hold on him, Skye rubbed her toes along his calf while her hands massaged his sweat-slick back. “Are you okay?” she asked several minutes later when he hadn't moved or said a word. Fear prickled her senses but she forced herself not to ask him if he regretted it. Right now, she didn't want to know the answer to that question. 

“I'm fine,” he finally replied. Regretfully, he withdrew from the tight clutch of her body and shifted over onto his side so he could look at her. What he saw had him frowning. “How 'bout you, are you okay?”

“Mm-mm,” she said. She tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace. 

“Skye, what is it?”

The concern she heard in his voice reassured her slightly but she still decided to play it cool. “What's what?”

“Something's wrong, what is it?” Ward paused for a moment before adding, “Do you regret this?”

“No,” she was quick to answer. “No, I don't. It's just... I thought maybe you did.”

“Why would you think that?” 

Skye shook her head as she felt her face heat up. “You didn't say anything... afterwards, I mean.” 

“Oh,” he said.

She watched as he bit his lip and avoided her gaze. Swatting his bicep, she said, “Are you trying not to laugh?”

“Okay, you want to know why I didn't say anything?”

“Yes.”

“It's 'cause I couldn't,” he replied somewhat embarrassed. “You, uh, kind of rendered me speechless there for a moment.”

She laughed despite a rosy flush tinting her cheeks. “Wow!” she exclaimed. “If I'd known that's all it took I'd have tried sleeping with you sooner.”

“Very funny.”

Leaning into him, Skye kept her eyes open as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth before repeating the action with the top one. 

Securing his arms around her, Ward rolled over onto his back so that she was sprawled on top of him. “So,” he started, “did you really think you were going to get me onto a dance floor when you showed up at my door?”

“Maybe not,” she admitted, running her palm over his shoulder,“but I did get to see you.”

He pressed a kiss onto her smiling lips. There was so much he wanted to say... to ask her but it could wait. He knew they'd crossed a line tonight and while he knew he should regret this, he didn't. Not a single second of it. If Skye hadn't shown up at his apartment he had a strong feeling he would've gone looking for her. 

“Where did you go?” she asked. 

Tightening his arms around her, he gave a slight shake of his head. “Nowhere,” he lied. “I was just thinking about ordering in some dinner. You up for some pizza?”

_Fin_


End file.
